


Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Pack, Hyena!Xander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is restless, and goes for a walk. Spike is in Sunnydale earlier than canon, and finds him wandering around the Hellmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
>  **Notes:** Thinking about this, Xander is 16yo, and therefore technically underage, so that probably should be noted. Also there is the consideration that he is possessed, so some may argue consent issues. Just saying…

Spike wandered along the road, wondering what to do with himself. He was trying to avoid the Master and Darla; well avoiding the first wasn’t that hard, being stuck in a mystical what’s-it, but Darla was a royal bitch, and someone he never wanted to see again. He wasn’t sure why he was on the Hellmouth, other than to sight-see, boast about visiting, which was nonsense. Sure the air was invigorating, and the populace stunningly stupid, but it was still California, and what was fun about that? What he _should_ be doing was making his way to Europe, to meet up with Drusilla, but, no, she had to have some time of her own, traipsing around the ancient cities of the Old World.

He sighed. What did a vampire do for fun around here?

~~~~~

Xander slunk along the street, feeling unsettled. He’d prowled around the Bronze, checking out Buffy and Willow (what the hell was _she_ doing in the pack?) and meeting up, however briefly, with the rest of his pack. He’d eaten (real food, not that crap Buffy was eating) at home, and gone to bed, but he couldn’t sleep. So he’d gotten up, gotten dressed, and left.

He wandered down the street, trying to figure out what he could do for fun. The Bronze was closed, and the only bar that would serve him smelled like an open sewer; not fun when you could smell as well as he could right now. Speaking of smelling… He lifted his head to scent the air: something … _interesting_ was wafting his way. Death, leather and cigarettes spiced with something masculine and vastly intriguing. He smirked, and settled down to hunt.

It didn’t take long to track down whoever it was that smelled so damn tasty, and it turned out he _looked_ as good as he smelled. Lean, blond, and wearing a long, leather jacket, the other man looked back at him with a curious expression on his face.

“Who are you, then?” the blond asked, circling close to Xander.

“Xander,” he grunted, taking the other man’s scent in. “You? You’re new here.”

“Name’s Spike,” the blond nodded. “What are you? You’re not human, that’s for sure; you smell … wild.”

Xander growled. “I’m human. Just … not _plain_ human anymore,” he smirked. He pivoted to face Spike, and wrapped his hand around the back of the other man’s neck, and pressed his face in to the white hollow. He lifted his head and took Spike’s mouth in a hard kiss. Spike, not one to be backwards in coming forwards, opened his mouth and _growled_ into the kiss, sliding his hands around to cup the dark-haired human’s butt. Xander showed his appreciation by pressing forward and grinding against the lithe blond.

Spike pulled back. “My place is just up the street,” he muttered. “Unless your place is closer, we’re going there, _now_.”

“Sounds good to me,” Xander smirked against Spike’s lips. “Well…” he prompted.

Spike laughed, then grabbed Xander’s hand and dragged him back to his apartment. They made it to the door in agreeably short time, but Spike found the presence of an eager, hot-blooded male pressed into his back somewhat distracting when he was attempting to open the door.

“Come on,” Xander growled into Spike’s neck and he worked at the fly of his jeans.

“Not helping, pet,” Spike returned sharply, finally sliding the right key into the lock.

“Really?” Xander teased as he shoved a hand down the front of Spike’s jeans to fondle his hard, cold cock.

Spike dropped his head back against Xander’s shoulder, and moaned, thrusting forward into that large, hot hand. “Really,” he panted. “You want to do this in the doorway, ’s fine by me. Be a mite uncomfortable, but still.”

Xander chuckled, and withdrew his hand. “So where’s this bed of yours?”

~~~~~

Hands flew, and garments dropped haphazardly to the ground until the pair tumbled onto the bed. Spike lay on top, and slithered up to nuzzle Xander’s neck, grinding his groin against the teen. Xander reciprocated by wrapping a leg around the vampire’s and thrusting up against the lighter body.

“Come on, come on, come _on_ ,” Xander moaned. “Want you, need you _in_.”

“Done this before, boy?” Spike demanded.

“Does it matter?” Xander demanded testily.

Spike snorted. “I’ll take that as a no.” He shifted, and found some lube on the cluttered side-table. He opened it and spread some onto his fingers before returning to Xander, who was watching curiously. Spike smirked. “Well, spread ‘em.”

Xander smirked in response, and shifted to lie splayed on the bed. Spike pushed himself up into a kneeling position between Xander’s spread thighs, and ran appreciative eyes over the young human. Finally, he moved forward and laid a hand on one thigh while pressing a finger into the tight hole. Xander shifted slightly, but didn’t fight the intrusion.

Spike watched the boy as he twisted his finger inside the hot body; the boy was a virgin, but not afraid. When he pressed two fingers in perhaps a little early, the only response was a slight snarl as Xander watched him through hooded eyes. Scissoring his fingers, he opened the boy’s hole, stroking for the prostate and getting a pleasing reaction as the boy gasped and arched his back. He worked three fingers in, twisting and stretching, until he decided enough was enough, and pulled his hand out, causing the boy to whine and his eyes to flash eldritch green. Spike raised an eyebrow then shrugged. He slicked his cock, lifted Xander’s legs over his shoulder, and pressed in.

Xander growled, and arched into the thrust. The need for the vampire was something he didn’t quite understand, but it was deep and powerful. The penetration burned, but he could feel his arousal only increasing as he felt the controlled power of the man above him as he manipulated his body. He opened glowing eyes to meet the vampire’s golden gaze only inches from his face. He smirked, and pushed up with his hips. “That all you got?” he whispered hoarsely.

Spike chuckled. “Hold on, boy,” he growled as he dropped Xander’s legs off his shoulders. “I’m going to ride you hard.”

Xander grinned, all teeth, and wrapped his legs around Spike’s waist as he pulled back and thrust in hard. He wrapped his arms around the vampire’s lean body, and pulled him close for a kiss full of teeth and tongue. Spike wound his hand into Xander’s hair and clutched tight, careless of pulled strands as he plundered the lush mouth. They rutted hard, Spike reaching between them to pull on Xander’s aching cock, until Spike growled and bit down hard into the flesh of Xander’s shoulder. Xander howled, tightening his legs convulsively around Spike as he dug his fingernails into the pale back and came, splattering the both with hot fluid. Spike kept thrusting, his fangs embedded in the young man’s shoulder until he, too, shuddered to completion.

Spike withdrew his fangs, and lay on top of Xander, panting. “Yeah, not bad,” he commented mildly.

Xander slapped Spike’s arm hard. “Idiot,” he muttered.

Spike propped himself up to grin down at the youth. “And how am I an idiot?”

“You want sex again tonight, you don’t say it was ‘not bad,’” Xander growled.

“Point,” Spike conceded, nodding. “We going again?”

Xander smiled and stretched languidly. “Give us ten. I want to enjoy the feeling for a bit.”

~~~~~

Spike watched as the boy hunted around for his clothes. If nothing else, his appearance this morning was enough to prove he wasn’t any ordinary human. The various marks on his body were fading rapidly, much as the marks on Spike’s were, and even the bite on his neck had faded to a silvery scar already.

“How long are you in town for?” Xander asked over his shoulder.

“Don’t know. Few weeks, maybe?” Spike offered lazily. “‘Pends when Dru wants me.”

Xander nodded as he sat to do up his shoes. “Well, I’ll see you then,” he offered, and walked out of the door. Spike smiled at the thought of more of the fun they’d had last night.

~~~~~

Spike prowled along the street, discontented. The boy hadn’t turned up last night as he’d expected, and so he’d had another lonely, boring night on the Hellmouth. He was feeling particularly antsy, having had his expectations unfulfilled, and wanted to do _something_.

Up ahead, he sighted three young people, two girls and a boy, so he began to stalk them. The boy, in particular, was a target, since he resembled the boy he’d had the night before. As he got closer, he began to hear their voices, the girls first, with their higher voices, and then the boy. When he finally heard the boy, though, he stopped, and blinked. He was certain it was the boy he’d had in his bed only recently, though he seemed nothing like the fiery bed-mate he’d initiated into sex. Frowning, he caught up, and slunk along behind, listening to their conversation.

“All I’m saying is I’m glad you don’t remember,” the blonde remarked airily.

“Uh huh,” the boy nodded. “So how bad was it?”

“It was pretty bad,” the redhead simpered.

“Yeah, but how bad?” his boy pressed. “I mean, I heard about Herbert, and can I say pork products are off the menu from now on! But what else was there?”

“Xander, it wasn’t you, okay? It was the hyena,” the blonde argued firmly. “You don’t remember, and that’s the way I want it to remain.”

The boy, Xander, shrugged. “Okay. If that’s the way you want it.”

“That’s the way I want it,” the blonde nodded decisively. “Now: how about the Bronze?”

Spike stopped, and watched as the teens wandered off. So that was the way of it, was it? The boy must have been possessed by a hyena somehow, and magic was something he had little truck with. But obviously the boy had been exorcised of the spirit, and had forgotten all that had happened, which was a pity. He’d been a delightful handful in bed, and Spike had been almost gleefully anticipating more, but it wasn’t to be. He shrugged. Maybe it was time to head off to Europe. After all, a kid who left themselves open for possession like that wouldn’t last long on the Hellmouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the Hyena possession, Spike has forgotten about the boy he spent the night with. But a chance conversation revives the memory, and Spike sets about making that boy his once and for all.

Spike sipped his pig’s blood with a grimace, and looked around at the hell he’d descended into. Surrounded by do-gooders bent on saving the world for puppies and kittens; he couldn’t think of a worse punishment for anyone.

Over in the lounge area, the girls were giggling over tales about the boy, who was blushing beside his little demon girl. He’d already heard about the ‘speedo incident’ and the ‘mummy incident’ and the ‘bug lady incident’ but now, it seemed, they were onto a new story: something about hyenas.

“I wish you wouldn’t talk about that,” Xander grumbled softly. “It’s really not something I want to remember.”

“But that’s okay,” Willow shrugged, “‘cause you don’t, do you?”

Spike’s attention was caught by the way the boy shifted uncomfortably. He smirked; seemed like the boy was keeping a secret.

“Yeah, well,” Xander cleared his throat nervously, “remember how I said I couldn’t remember anything? ‘Cause I kind of … lied,” he admitted, hunching down into his seat.

It always amazed Spike how such a strapping young lad could make himself so small. Head tucked down, shoulders hunched, and slouching into the seat, as if he could possibly hide from his friends’ eyes.

“You … remember?” Buffy asked stiffly.

“Yeah,” Xander whispered. “I was so ashamed of what I did to you both that I just wanted to forget it all, stick it under a pile of, I don’t know, anything, and just leave it behind. What I did…”

“It wasn’t you,” Willow assured him, glancing at the blonde. “It wasn’t him,” she repeated.

“I know,” Buffy admitted finally. “It’s just…”

“What happened?” Riley asked, concerned. “What was so bad that you pretended you forgot it?”

Xander glanced at his friends, then cleared his throat. “So I was possessed by this primal spirit, a hyena,” he began. “I remember what happened, but it’s like … watching it all through a window. I couldn’t say anything, or do anything or, or _stop_ anything. It, it used me, my memories and my,” he swallowed, “my desires, but twisted it all. I, I hurt Willow and I,” he blushed and ducked his head, “I tried to rape Buffy,” he whispered.

Buffy leaned forward and laid her hand on his knee. “I think that after Halloween I really have no cause to blame you for what happened,” she said. “I remember what it’s like, being stuck inside your own head and not able to do anything. And I guess I can understand why you lied to us. I didn’t really want to rehash everything, either,” she admitted. “It’s why I kept telling you to forget about it.”

“Me, too,” Willow admitted. “Just … don’t do it again, mister,” she added with a shaky smile.

“Your lips to God’s ears,” Xander begged, smiling slightly.

~~~~~

Spike walked beside Xander, pondering what he’d heard earlier that day. “So you’ve been possessed, then,” he commented idly.

Xander glanced at the vampire suspiciously. “Yeah,” he grunted, “twice.”

“That so?” Spike smirked. “Tell,” he ordered.

“Well, I’m guessing you heard about the hyena thing today, and then there was the soldier thing for Halloween,” Xander shrugged. If he could just pass them off…

“So when was this then?” Spike grinned.

Xander grit his teeth, still praying for a miracle. “Year before last,” he offered.

“Which one was that?” Spike prompted.

“The soldier,” Xander admitted.

“And the hyena?”

Xander tried not to hunch his shoulders. “Year before that,” he admitted.

Spike counted back the years. “That so, pet?” he asked. “I seem to remember meeting someone a little … feral … around that time.”

“That so?” Xander asked blandly.

“Yep,” Spike smirked. “He promised me another go-around, too, but it never happened. Saw him later with a couple of friends of his, girls, and it turned out it weren’t actually him, and he didn’t remember nought about it, so I left and pretty much forgot about him. After all, a lad that apt to get possessed by some’at like that ain’t about to last long on the Hellmouth, or so I told myself,” he observed with a long look at the young man beside him. He suddenly stepped into Xander’s path, and backed him into a wall. “Never forgot that night, though,” he murmured. “Never forgot how we fucked.”

“You can’t hurt me,” Xander panted, wanting, needing … something.

Spike pressed in close to the human, stretching languidly against him. “Don’t need to, now do I?” he murmured against Xander’s ear, then chuckled at the wave of pheromones that wafted up to him.

“I have a girlfriend,” Xander tried desperately.

“And I have a prior claim,” Spike countered. “I’m sure your girl would understand that, being a demon and all.”

“ _Former_ demon,” Xander argued.

“Don’t matter,” Spike returned. “She understands the way of it. I was there first, and you _owe_ me. She don’t have a leg to stand on, and I’ll make sure she knows it,” he growled. Surprisingly, pleasingly, another wave of pheromones drifted up to his sensitive nose. “Home,” he ordered.

~~~~~

They had made it back to Xander’s basement room, and were most of the way undressed when Anya traipsed blithely down the stairs. She stopped, aghast, at the foot of the stairs when she saw the two men, shirtless, and each with their pants open. “What the hell is this?” she screeched.

Xander jerked up, narrowly missing cracking his head against Spike’s. “Anya,” he began, but was pushed back down roughly by Spike.

“This is none of your business, Anyanka,” Spike declared.

“The hell it is,” Anya argued. “That’s my boyfriend you appear to be about to have sex with, and you can’t do that.”

“Why?” Spike asked, smirking. “You think it’s cheating?” he demanded. He turned and dragged Xander up by his shoulder and pulled him in front of him. “You sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure about that,” Anya declared, furious. “And how could you do this to me, Xander? You’re _my_ boyfriend, and you’re not gay. I mean, I know you’re not averse to a little anal stimulation, but that does not make it gay when _I_ do it.”

Spike chuckled as he watched the man in his arms blush and attempt to speak. “Oh, my boy knows all about anal stimulation, don’t he?” he asked darkly.

Xander simply groaned, and dropped his head back on Spike’s shoulder, exposing a mark Spike hadn’t known about, but instantly recognised. He smirked again, and gently stroked the scar, look up at Anya triumphantly as Xander gasped and arched into the touch. Anya scowled at Xander’s unconscious response.

“You’ve seen this before, haven’t you?” Spike prompted. “You know it’s not new. I made this make, didn’t I? I put this on him. How many times have you touched this?” he asked her. “How many times have you stroked him and gotten that very same response? You _know_ what this means.”

Anya clenched her jaw, and scowled at Xander. “Why?” she demanded. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Boy hid it, didn’t he?” Spike answered for him. “Just like he hid everything else about that time.” Spike observed the woman closely, nibbling at Xander’s neck, keeping his boy otherwise occupied as he watched for the woman’s reaction. Her face went blank once she connected the dots.

“That hyena possession Buffy and Willow were talking about,” Anya gasped. “But that was years ago!”

“And I only just realised Xander was the one,” Spike nodded. “He’s a lot different when he’s possessed, I can tell you that. But possessed or not, the boy is mine, and you have no claim in him,” he growled.

Anya looked at Xander, infinitely saddened. “He’s right,” she murmured finally. “I have no right to you.” She turned to leave then looked back at them. “I really am sorry for you, Xander. We could have been great together, but…” She looked at Spike. “I suggest you do something quickly to make yourself invaluable, because I _will_ be telling the others.”

Xander shuddered, but didn’t say anything as he watched he girlfriend, _former_ girlfriend leave. “Did you have to do that?” he asked quietly.

“You know how I am, Xan,” Spike growled, tightening his arms around the human. “You’re mine, and I don’t share well; never have. But think on it,” he urged, “I cared for Dru for a hundred years, and it was her that made me leave. You make it worth it, and I’ll care for you every bit as much,” he promised.

“‘Make it worth it,’” Xander repeated, “what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll be my boy,” Spike explained, “my Day-Walker. Things I need done during the day, you’ll do them. I’ll protect you, look after you, provide for you, and you’ll be mine, in bed and out. Speaking of which,” he added, nipping at Xander’s scar.

Xander moaned softly, and writhed in Spike’s lap. He reached back and wormed his hand into Spike’s open jeans. “We won’t be able to do everything we did last time,” he gasped.

Spike chuckled, and bit harder, causing Xander to shudder, but the chip remained dormant. “Oh, I think we’ll be able to do quite a bit, so long as you’re up to it,” he decided. “Sure, I won’t be able to push you as far as I could’ve, but I’ll get by.” He pushed Xander up, and dragged his cargoes and boxers down to his thighs. “Lube,” he growled, causing Xander to gasp then hurriedly find a bottle and pass it back. Spike sat him back down, but across his lap so he could work his fingers into Xander’s hot hole as he nibbled up and down his boy’s neck.

Soon enough, he had the boy where he wanted him, mewling and writhing on his lap, begging for his hard cock. Spike shifted him back so that his loosened hole hovered, twitching, over his cock, and pulled him slowly down onto his aching member. Spike groaned at the feel of the tight heat, and thrust suddenly up, slamming into Xander, who groaned loudly and clutched at Spike’s hands on his hips. Spike bit down on Xander again with his blunt, human teeth, and growled. Xander shuddered and panted.

“Come _on_ , Spike,” Xander growled, “thought you were going to do this.”

Spike raised an eyebrow at the man on his lap then, in a move that left Xander breathless, flipped them over so the Xander was face-down on the bed. He then knocked his knees apart, and bent low over Xander’s back. “You sure you’re up to this?” he whispered harshly.

In response, Xander bucked his hips back up into Spike, who smirked, and answered by pulling out and thrusting back in, drawing a deep groan from the dark-haired man beneath him. He set up a hard rhythm, clutching at Xander’s hips as he pistoned in and out. He snarled as he felt the man under him buck and move under him, trying to drive him further in. It had been too long for him, and the addictive heat of this dark-haired demigod was undoing him quicker than it should. To a chorus of grunts and breathy moans, Spike reached around and took hold of Xander’s leaking cock and began to tug in time with his thrusts. After only a few tugs, Xander threw his head back and cried out as he came hard, clamping down painfully on Spike. Spike moaned, and dropped his head to rest on Xander’s shoulder as he continued to pump into the delicious body beneath him.

“Bite,” Xander whispered hoarsely.

Spike panted as he tried to make sense of Xander’s words. “What? He asked finally.

“Bite,” Xander repeated, louder.

“Can’t,” Spike objected, disbelieving.

“It won’t hurt,” Xander assured him. “I remember it from last time. Please, Spike, I want you to bite me.”

Spike fastened his gaze on the silvery scar on the tan throat. It beckoned, teased and tempted him, and he felt himself drawing closer, felt his fangs drop down, and knew this was going to end badly, but he succumbed, and felt his fangs slice through the golden skin and tasted sweetness and sunlight, and howled as he came hard enough that his vision whited out briefly.

When Spike came back to himself, and they were on their sides on the bed, Xander was still shaking slightly. “You okay, Xan?” he whispered.

Xander gave a shaky laugh. “I came again,” he admitted giddily. “I didn’t actually think that would happen; I just wanted you to bite me.”

“You…” Spike began, but couldn’t go on.

“Yeah,” Xander chuckled. “I just kept thinking about last time, and how you bit me then, and I missed it, so I told you to, and… Fuck, but that was good.”

“Bloody hell, yeah,” Spike agreed, grinning. He wrapped his arm around Xander’s waist and moulded himself to the burning hot body in front of him.

Xander wrapped his arm around Spike’s and interlaced their fingers. He looked down at the sheets that had been tossed off the end of the bed during their endeavours. “Might need those,” he ventured.

“Later,” Spike grunted, already half-asleep.

“Point,” Xander murmured. His ass was sore, and still fairly full of Spike, but he didn’t care at all. He’d just had a very good night, and was now falling…


End file.
